This invention relates to a device and a method for processing input video signals. In particular, the invention relates to a device and a method that allow processing of input video signals, without requiring large amounts of memory for storing the video data.
In many applications, it is required to process video data before displaying it on a display device. For example, the video data may be live data received from a camera, or may be previously recorded data, received from a DVD player or other source. It may then for example be required to display the received video data in a different format, or with a different image superimposed on the image represented by the received data.
Such processing can for example be carried out by storing the received video data and/or the processed video data in a buffer memory that may for example be able to store one or more frames of video data.
It is desirable to be able to use Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) devices for many applications, because they allow products to be designed and manufactured in a highly cost effective way. However, FPGA devices typically do not include sufficient memory resources to be able to store multiple frames of video data, and it is preferable to be able to avoid the need to access a separate memory device to store the received video data and/or the processed video data.